Sinner
by DaChocolat
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the song and music video 'Take me to church'. / Hints Fraxus


Life isn't fair.

A fact which might have escaped many people's notice or they were just ignorant - but the reality was that the world was cold and cruel. Even though everyone possessed a heart, even though there were warm moments and feelings…in the end the destination which waited was death, wings of shadows and eternal darkness. Whether there was a heaven and a hell - he did not care. It did not matter. They have been told that everyone was equal…that there were equal rights.

L i e s.

Pure lies and those who denied this fact were simply afraid of the consequences they would have to face if they would reject. There were two possibilities - either the world had changed…or it had always been nothing but a mere illusion and a constellation of _hypocrisy_.

Where his way would end?

Where it would lead him?

He was not sure. With all certainty he had been separated from everything and everyone he loved…especially from one particular individual. Judging was no longer one of his tasks - he would be the one getting judged, unbeknown by whom exactly that would transpire. Again however, not that it would matter much to the green-haired male. If it would go on like this, near future did not exist for him any longer. There was not much sense in living on, not when his friends were gone, away…when he knew he would not see them again. With the awareness that he was gone. Darkness could not be beaten with darkness…only light was able to kill it, to devour it. And with no light being left, there was no spark of hope left either. Being hunted down, being seized and whipped…Words, only words, were capable of causing a huge amount of pain. Freed knew this all too well.

A bitter smile spread across his features whilst green strands of hair covering the majority of his visage as most of the time, head lowered ever so slightly and one hand resting on the hilt of his sword while he continued his walk of solitude, destination unknown.

Sick; that was what he was. That was, what Laxus was. That was, was many other individuals were. Or that was, at least, what other people had attempted to convince them of. Apparently with more success than none…

 _War._

 _Destruction._

There was no chance for a flower to blossom anymore, no chance for the sun to break through the shadowed wall of clouds. But would he give up now? **He** was somewhere out there…The question was just… _dead or alive_.

Knees giving in beneath him, the green-haired man sunk to the ground, grass softening his fall lightly and turquoise, empty hues sticking to it, watching how his finger clenched.

What he would offer to see his smile again…only one time.

What he would do to save his life…what he knew would Laxus do to save his humble life.

Eyes narrowing to slits, silence lingering around him the entire time. His humble self… _the master of words and the judge of rules and sins_.

A low hiss escaped between his tiers which felt like the dry ground.

Scornfulness.

The sweet sound of his voice when he told him that he loves him.

It's as human as everything else, _they said_.

It's alright to be like you are, _they said_.

And now look at what was happening?! His gaze slowly detaching from what he was staring it, his heart still bumping in his chest. _Right_. He had a heart. And although he had denied it only a couple of moments ago as the cold had gained the upper hand - it was there for a reason - to _love_. He knew he could never stop loving even if he wanted to, even if he ripped his heart out. Logic? _Ha_ , there was no logic at all. If what they had done were considered sins, if they were considered _sick_ and _wrong_ , if _those people_ would sharpen their knives to judge and remove the failure they were in their eyes…

Then Freed would sharpen his sword.

If he had to commit more sins to bring a warm piece of the world back…then he would. If he was to sacrifice his life to save _him_ , then he would do so.

Legs struggling to raise him from the ground at the first moment, he found himself standing again soon, cyan hues falling onto the grey shades of what the world currently was. No one around. _Yet._ He would continue to walk this path. He would find _him_. And he would end a part of this insane cruelty.

Awaiting his life or his death.

Either was fine as long as he would be with _him_.


End file.
